


Control Groups/对照组

by ljlcer



Series: Be Kind to Each Other [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer
Summary: “我们的情敌都TM是一对？！”大概是书版的天使和5th Doctor哪里都比较像，剧版的恶魔和10th Doctor长得比较像，而剧版的天使的外形某种程度上又和SimmMaster是一类的虽然官配还是最铁的，但由于故意酿醋和自动吃醋，Crowley和Master、Azi和Doctor都有说不清道不明的关系
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Series: Be Kind to Each Other [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137587
Kudos: 1





	Control Groups/对照组

**Author's Note:**

> Good Omens Xover Doctor Who，有Doctor×Master（马刀马无差，5th及10th）提及  
> ACA也是无差，处于比原作进一步、比堂堂正正恋爱差一步的状态（约在20世纪80年代）
> 
> 看不懂可以先看文末notes（解释了修罗场的具体情况），正文我可能没太写明白。

  
  
蛇团在壁炉前的地毯里，把头埋在最底下深深藏起来那种。  
他一动不动几个小时了。  
于是Fell先生今天没能开店，走来走去打理书籍和照顾茶壶的时候还要小心别绊住或踩到谁的尾巴尖。  
  
等等，一个天使有必要走来走去吗？  
  
当他让指尖碰到唱针的时候，脚边终于簌簌作响。  
“别放Jo _sss_ eph*，plea _ssssssss_ e。”  
“如果有人和我谈话我就不播放音乐。”  
余光扫到大蛇又有将它自己远远盘起来的趋势，天使又拿起了The Secret Garden**。  
  
Crowley举起尾巴投降了。  
当然，比起天使的选曲，他可能更无法忍受古董唱机本身。  
  
好天使把蛇挪到沙发上去，对方没有平时的趾高气扬，而是软趴趴地让自己搭在扶手——哦，他的头都要垂到沙发腿了！上帝保佑他——Azi真的担忧起来。  
  
“我被打败了，”蛇放弃般地承认道：“被一棵蔬菜。”  
天使沉默了几秒钟，然后尽可能得体地发问：“我会想知道是怎么一回事吗？”  
“那末日般的气味，冥顽不化的长梗，状似无辜的小破叶子……！”  
“Crowley，”  
“怎么会有人拿这种玩意当做献祭，啊？难怪那孩子要降祸给他们。***”  
“Crowley，你挑食不是芹菜的错。”Azi尽量柔和地劝说道，觉得自己是在安慰一个6岁的孩子。  
他没有说出来，献祭芹菜的人可能正是蛇的后代***，天使让自己的机智和好胜乖乖上床睡觉去，现在是大人们需要抚慰心灵创伤的时候。  
“这和挑食无关。”Crowley几乎是委屈地嘟囔着，“我又不是在餐桌上遭遇这一切的。”  
他又把自己越团越小了，Azi连忙挨着他坐过去。蛇把脑袋搁到他腿上，才继续开口：  
“你能想象吗，有个男人在长外套领子上别着一支芹菜！奶油兮兮的外套、毛衣、衬衫，哦，还有奶油兮兮的金发和娃娃脸，奶油兮兮的性格和举止……难道他是你们的人吗？”  
“他不是。”天使一定回答得太快了，或者暴露了想要掩盖真相的痕迹，蛇突然抬起头，竖瞳飞针一般朝他瞪过来。  
  
天使沉默了，而蛇打起阴恻恻的小算盘。  
“你不说谎，我知道的。但那个人可真像你们那边的。多么天真的微笑，多么纯洁的眼神，多么羞涩的红晕……尤其是，哈哈，”Crowley发出了模拟笑声的声音，Aziraphale心里一紧。“你猜这天使般的小伙子做了什么善事，嗯？”Azi感到蛇身有一瞬在发抖。  
“……他那老朋友给活活烧成了一股烟。他就那么在一边一直看着，对乞怜和哀嚎充耳不闻。我就知道，那是他Doctor的另一张脸。”  
Azi全身发冷，就像身边的蛇一样。  
“可怜的Koschei，才800来岁。你能想象吗，在西伯利亚的荒原策马飞驰、滑下悬崖还哈哈大笑的那个Koschei，就这么……我俩还一起喝过他送的雪树伏特加呢。”****  
Azi捂住了嘴巴，而Crowley继续讲下去：“我，一个恶魔，居然因为一棵蔬菜无法突破那该死的神圣结界施行奇迹，只能袖手旁观。等你那亲爱的朋友一走了之，火焰吞没了整个建筑，一切开始崩塌。而我一个人站在那里直到余烬归于冰冷和黑暗。”  
  
这个晚上，Aziraphale尽量用沉默的陪伴和碰触安抚他的恶魔。就连Crowley嘀嘀咕咕抱怨天使没有否认他和那男人间的“亲爱的朋友”关系时，Azi也没有出声辩驳。  
  
他们四个人的关系本来就够古怪的了。  
挺久以前，他和Crowley分别认识的Doctor和Koschei，那两个是不受时间限制的年轻领主，惯用变幻的面容突然出现在别人的生命里。和Doctor初遇的时候，那是一张和Crowley莫名相似的脸（Crowley最不爱听这个，他说Doctor的笑脸蠢爆了），Azi被这吸引，更被他自由、仁慈、忧郁的灵魂深深地打动了；而Crowley略带炫耀地介绍了对他几乎可称热情体贴的Koschei。有段时间里Azi怀疑Koschei大概在追求Crowley并装作毫不在意，而Crowley一半时间在抱怨天使为Doctor神魂颠倒，一半时间在批评Doctor种种与自己截然不同的地方。  
过了好一阵子，Azi和Crowley才意识到他们各自的吃醋对象是一对纠缠已久的冤家（“我们的情敌都TM是一对？！”恶魔嘴上恼怒，脸上却不加掩饰地沾沾自喜），虽然相识的时长不比天使和恶魔，他们故事的精彩或狗血程度却丝毫不输自己。他俩一致同意，那两个就像天天闹离婚却一直拖着没离成似的，不过Crowley的重点在要离，Azi的重点在没离。天使觉得这次自己比恶魔看得清楚。他把这事告诉Doctor，那领主笑得前仰后合，并承认他和他那一位也背后讨论天使和恶魔，结论是这两个就像天天传纸条却一直拖着没表白似的。  
哦，他们打心眼里得意的时候，真是笑得一模一样。尽管脸上发烧，Aziraphale的脑子还是可敬地冷静分析着。  
  
眼下，Azi为Master（他更愿意这样称呼他）的遭遇难过，为Crowley的痛苦心碎，同时也暗暗为 Doctor担忧。他清楚那两个是什么样的人，心知肚明Crowley讲的故事缺失了必要的前因后果：Doctor绝不是滥杀无辜的冷酷存在。令他真正震惊的是，Doctor真的做了【 **那个** 】。  
天使本以为，无论有怎样正当的、必要的理由，以Doctor和Master这样的关系，当真把对方赶尽杀绝是没可能的。你看，他们是同类，是朋友，是浩浩宇宙、茫茫天地间唯一与己对等的那一个。即便正邪不两立，即便一个背负着太多责任而另一个有些堕落了，争吵、战斗、把对方逼上绝路都是可能的，但，彻底、永远地除掉对方，用自己的双手？  
天使不知道。  
也许在【 **那个** 】发生以前，Doctor和他的想法一样，但事到临头……  
  
他不小心箍疼了蛇，又赶紧哄他再次睡着。  
这一夜天使都做着梦，梦里那个破裂的恣意笑脸不知是属于Doctor还是Crowley，Aziraphale凑到近前想看得更清楚些。它的碎片划伤了他的手指。  
  


/

注释

*：Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat（1967），旧约故事改编的音乐剧，韦伯处女作。

**：我能想到的除了音乐之声，感觉最“天堂”的音乐剧。

***：「太23:23 虚伪的律法教师和法利赛人啊，你们有祸了！你们把薄荷、茴香、芹菜献上十分之一，却忽略了律法中更重要的事——公正、怜悯、信实。后者是你们本该做的，前者也不可忽略。」这里耶稣是说法利赛人表面虔诚地献上香草，却违背教义做坏事，如此虚伪必会招致祸患。Crowley故意曲解了事件的含义。  
而天使腹诽这些献芹菜的人恰被描述为蛇种：「太23:33 你们这些蛇，这些毒蛇的后代啊，你们怎能逃脱地狱的刑罚呢？」

****：Koschei是某些设定里Master的名字，也是俄国神话传说里的某位反派（就是那个把灵魂藏在针里外面又套了好几层最后埋起来的不死魔头）。这里假设Koschei的传说就是因为Master一度在地球北方活跃。

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事有很多bug，最明显的俩如下：  
> 1 五叔搞死Master的时候并没有穿芹菜外套，穿的是马甲/衬衫（夏装）。  
> 2 Master其实没死，以Crowley的能耐应该可以察觉。
> 
> 甜软热情的五叔不顾Master的哀求【任他被活活烧死】这个剧情本来就挺有争议的，起初我只是想看到ineffable组作为旁观者的反应，但一动笔就意识到，他们也面临着相似处境的灵魂质问。也许在冷硬黑暗这方面，剧设天使恶魔组反而比不过时间领主组（书里的天使另当别论）。在某种意义上，这两组cp是可以互为对照组的；或者把他们拆成正义组和反派组，也可以互为对照组。
> 
> 总结一下设定：  
> 本篇应该发生在20世纪80年代。按正常时间线，5/Ainley马刀肯定在10/Simm马刀前存在，但由于穿越的挂，10/Simm都从21世纪回到过更早的时候，并且在那时结识的ineffable组。  
> 到了5/A正常出现的时代，ineffable组依旧和马刀认识，尤其Crowley和Master还有来往。
> 
> 感情线上emmmm是有过疑似多重ntr啦 hhhhhh
> 
> 主要是Crowley和小10长得太像，导致一开始Master对Crowley、Azi对10都有点说不清道不明的好感（长得像得不到的真爱+分别志同道合）。Crowley也挺喜欢Master，觉得他疯狂得很有意思（而且说实话，某个时代的Simm和某个时代的辛老师也算是同款……变色龙辛可以像任何人），但更多的精力用来狠劲醋正义组。  
> ……醋到天使都慢慢意识到Crowley有多喜欢自己了。  
> Azi对10还是止乎礼顶多朋友间的相处方式的，Master对Crowley就有点故意作的意思了，他就是要刺激10。
> 
> 后来两对各自意识到对方是成对的，情况就有了些变化。
> 
> Azi特别认同马刀的感情（有他自我带入的因素在），另外认为促进他俩对世界大有好处。认定Crowley对自己的感情后，他的心都收到Crowley身上了。但他ship马刀马这件事Crowley并没有完全理解。  
> Crowley觉得马刀马不太行，因为没有稳固的共同追求基础，反正比不上他和天使的神仙爱情。认定Azi对自己的感情后，老蛇依旧吃Doctor的飞醋，只不过平时不拿这个挤兑Azi了。他一直和Master关系不错，他们交流邪恶思想，吐槽傻瓜天使/博士，策划应急预案（大多以博士带着天使私奔/天使带着博士升天开头），并佐以闺蜜般的玩笑挑逗。他甚至惊讶地发现连Azi都挺喜欢Master的。
> 
> Master坚定站ineffable组，甚至各种送助攻。他也不知道为什么。但同时他也略带调情地对待天使和恶魔两个人（撩初恋的小学生真有趣，我才不羡慕他们呢）。他担心自己的疯病总有一天彻底失控。他不愿承认，看到天使一直温柔地对待Crowley让他在绝望中得到一丝慰藉。另外他认为自己一直且依然是博士的丈夫。  
> (10)Doctor没太把ineffable组的纠结恋情当回事，他认为那两位已经可以知足了，没必要强求“更进一步”之类的。他时不时地拐走Azi、惹毛Crowley，因为这有助于他们的健康——博士很重视这两位，毕竟他没多少比自己年长的朋友。他不知道自己和Master什么时候结婚的，对此相当怀疑；不过他很清楚只要事情涉及Azi，Crowley就没心思继续诱惑Master做坏事。
> 
> p.s.(5)Doctor基本不认识ineffable组。他多多少少还是个孩子，不知道Master有病，没有经历Master宁可死也不接受他援助的打击，没有经历过真正的大战，没有亲自种族灭绝自己的家乡。他不怎么自信，但坚定地想保护好身边的人，也得保护好自己。他讨厌芹菜，却因为认定它能够起救治作用，所以还是一直带在身上（驱魔作用真的只是个巧合）。  
> 他太像个天使了。甚至有些书粉早先脑补的Azi就是基于他来的。


End file.
